No Love Under The Full Moon
by Liu Yi Fei
Summary: It's a scifi fiction about how much love prevails. Similar to Chobits.


**No Love Under The Full Moon: Chapter One:**

"Hmm? It's raining?" A young girl of about 18 snapped out of a trance and lifted her head to stare at the once sunny, but now gray sky. Pulling her legs in closer to herself and the cherry blossom tree she was sitting under, she suddenly went back into a sort of trance and stared absentmindedly at the gray clouds that were beginning to cover the sky.

Without thinking, the girl raised her arms outside the cover of the cherry blossom branches and let the pounding rain trickle down her arms.

"Minoru! Where are you?" A young boy of the same age cried out. Hearing him calling her name, Minoru once again snapped out of her trance, but this time she got up and walked out from under the tree into the pouring rain. Spotting Minoru standing in the rain, the boy ran to her, arms spread wide, and caught her just before she collapsed to the muddy ground.

"Minoru, what were you thinking, standing in the rain like that? You seem sick or something." The boy exclaimed with worry.

"Taishi…" Minoru softly whispered, looking up at him with watery eyes. "I…" She suddenly fainted in his arms.

"Minoru!" He cried; shaking her limp body as his eyes suddenly began to fill with brimming tears. "Minoru! Wake up! I have to get you inside! Just hold on a little longer, okay?" Taishi carefully lifted her off the ground, carried her inside his nearby apartment, and gently laid her on a soft bed.

"She so cute, sleeping like that… NO!" He whispered to himself as he stared at Minoru sleeping on his bed. "This is not the time to be thinking about that! I've got to help her!" He removed her shoes and examined the deep cuts on her feet. He gingerly cleaned her wounds and quickly bandaged them. Taishi quietly stood up and decided that when she woke up, he would have a hot bowl of soup all prepared for her.

No Love Under The Full Moon: Chapter Two: 

He quietly walked into his kitchen, trying not to make any noise as to wake Minoru, and silently removed a pot from one of his cabinets.

"Hmmm, I wonder what type of soup she likes to eat… maybe leek? Or potato? Both? I don't know!" He exclaimed, pulling his hair in confusion. Remembering that Minoru was still sleeping, Taishi lowered his voice to a whisper and thought carefully. "I'll just make chicken soup, everyone likes that don't they? Hmm?" He questioned as he heard a knock on his apartment door.

"Coming!" He called from the kitchen. Taishi tiptoed to the front door to open it, trying not to wake up his "sleeping princess" as he did. As soon as he did, he felt that he had collided with something moving and had been knocked to the ground.

"Taishi! I've been looking for you!" A shrill voice whistled in the air. Taishi pulled himself off the ground, shook his head, and looked up. There he saw Eito Sawaki, his former classmate who considered him her boyfriend. Taishi really hadn't accepted their relationship yet; he still liked Minoru more than Eito. "Where'd you go? Didn't you say that you'd meet me in town at the Yoshimara Café? I waited there for two hours!"

"I'm sorry Eito. I just have my hands full right now. You see, Minoru is sick or something and she just recently fainted outside in the rain, so I had to take care of her. I couldn't just leave her on the muddy ground, you know?" He delicately explained.

Eito had this problem with Taishi being with other girls. The last time when Taishi had been talking to Minoru, she pushed Minoru to the ground. After that incident, Minoru tried to stay away from Taishi and Eito except in times of great need.

"Okay, I get that part where you said that you couldn't just leave her there," She paused as Taishi sighed with relief. "But," she continued. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER INTO YOUR OWN HOME? YOU COULD'VE JUST TAKEN HER HOME YOU KNOW?" She wailed.

**No Love Under The Full Moon: Chapter Three:**

"Waah!" Taishi exclaimed looking at Eito as she cried, her tears streaming to his clean carpet. "It's not like there's anything between us if that's what you're thinking! Besides, her house is too far, something bad could've happened to her by then! Stop crying Eito! Your tears are making my clean carpet filthy! You know I have to work and take care of myself so don't make life harder than it already is!" He shouted at her.

"Taishi? What happened?" A feathery voice called from the bedroom.

"WHAT? SHE'S IN THE BEDROOM? WHAT'S SHE DOING IN THERE?" Eito screamed at the top of voice.

"Eito, calm down! She wasn't doing anything in there! I already told you the truth! Why don't you believe me?" Taishi questioned, surprised at Eito unpredicted behavior.

"Taishi, what's going on? Why am I in your apartment?" Minoru's sleepy voice wavered as she slowly began to regroup her strength. Taishi could hear the wood floor in the hallway creak as Minoru slowly walked to the main room. When she finally reached where they were, he was amazed by how cute she looked while she was sleepy. Her soft, blonde, flowing hair seemed to float in the air and her sparkling blue eyes were still slightly brimming with tears. Beautiful tears, her qualities seem different from the ones that normal human beings have, something inhuman, Taishi thought.

"Minoru!" Eito shouted as she rushed up to Minoru and grabbed her by the collar. "What are you doing here with Taishi?"

"Eito!" Taishi exclaimed, a sharp look of worry in his eyes. "Calm down! You don't want to hurt her! She's innocent! Huh?" Minoru's eyes glowed a deep blue as Eito held her firmly, refusing to let go.

"WAAH!" Eito shouted as her hold on Minoru loosened and she flew back. "What's going on Taishi? Why are Minoru's eyes like that? I'm SCARED!" Taishi couldn't believe his eyes. Minoru's eyes glowed as she floated in the air.

"It's not possible! Is she an AirAngel?" Taishi shouted with wonder.

**No Love Under The Full Moon: Chapter Four:**

"_AirAngels, mystical beings that inhabit our world. They don't look any different from normal people but when under pressure, they release great power."_

"Eito, be careful! She's an AirAngel!" Taishi warned. He didn't feel the same way about Eito as he felt with Minoru, but either way, he didn't want her to get hurt. 

"AirAngel? What's that? I've never heard of them!" Eito yelled, puzzled. She was still frightened because if Minoru's strangeness.

"Waah!" Taishi exclaimed as Minoru's eyes stopped glowing and she dropped to the ground. Her beautiful blue eyes now looked hollow and her body was very limp. Taishi crawled up to her so he could take a look.

"She can't be … dead can she? I mean; we didn't want her to die or anything." Taishi whined as his eyes began to fill with tears of sadness.

"Taishi…" Eito whispered, doing her best to comfort him. "I'm sure she's okay. Minoru probably just needs a little rest that's all. She'll be all better in the morning."


End file.
